torn between two
by sexy-kitten5000
Summary: Hermione is torn between two bestfriends harry and Ron! Who will she choose? what will she do?will harry's fame get in the way of there relationship? read to find out...
1. Default Chapter

*Please note, this is my first F/F book, I will try to update it as much as possible.  
  
Chapter 1. They were only in their fourth year but Harry and Ron were very grown up for their age! "Hey, Hermione!" Harry shouted as they crammed themselves into a booth on the Hogwarts express. "Hello Harry, Ron." Said Hermione as she sat next to Ginny in the almost full Booth. "So, What have you been up to during the holidays?" Ron asked Hermione. "Well, if you must know, I studied a bit and caught up on rest. Since I don't seem to get much here at Hogwarts with you two around!" Answered Hermione in her usual cocky tone. "Oh C'mon Hermione! You must have done something interesting." Said Harry, although he wasn't quite looking at her face. "Oh, alright. I went to Australia!" she said with an ear-to-ear smile on her face. "Oh really! I heard about that place. Dad went there for the ministry. Apparently there was some foul play at one of the Quiddich matches, but you must know all about the school, Bogenswalf." Said Ron trying his hardest to sound impressive. "Yes as a matter of fact I do know about Bogenswalf, I read it in Magical education around the world." Answered Hermione matter-o-factly. "Will you two quit your arguing for two seconds, I got a strange letter" Harry said half whispering. "From who?" asked Ron, he tried to seem concerned but he was a bit distracted (looking down Hermione's top!) "I don't know it didn't say!" Said Harry, who was enjoying the attention, as he always dose. "Well, what was it about?" asked Ron who had now broken his gaze with Hermione's chest and was looking at Harry. "It was a. Love letter." he replied "A LOVE LETTER" yelled Ron who was now pissing himself laughing. Dear Harry, You know me and I know who ur thinking I am but your wrong. Luv always ... xxxxxxx  
  
At that moment Hermione went bright pink. "Hermione what's wrong, you looked flushed?" Harry asked. "Oh.Um.It's.. Just a bit hot in here!" she said Harry turned to face the window, which was splattered with rain. "Ok." He said although he wasn't convinced 


	2. torn beetween two chapter two

Sorry I 4 got the copy right thingy, the characters are not mine, however the plot is and u can't have it!!!!! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron decided to go and Visit Hagrid, while Herminone went straight up to the dorms and unpacked. "She's probably studying right now!" said Ron as they walked across the lush green (but awfully wet) grounds toward Hagrid's hut. "Well 'ello!" Said Hagrid warmly as he opened the door "Why don't yeh' come in?" "Hello Hagrid!" said Harry and Ron in unison. "Well we 'ave some real exciting' animals comin' up in Care o' magical creatures." began Hagrid "Unicorns, and maybe even Dragons or summat'" "Wow!" exclaimed Ron "Dragons! My brother Charlie might be able to help you out there Hagrid, he works with them in Romania!" "Thanks for the offer Ron, but I already thought of that! I spoke to Charlie only yesterday and he's coming over in a few weeks to help with the dragons." Boasted Hagrid.  
  
When Ron and Harry left Hagrid's hut they went straight to the Gryffendore common room, were they saw Hermione and Ginny talking to two (very hansom) fifth years. "Are we interrupting anything?" asked Ron impatiently. "Well no you aren't, but if you were what could you do about it?" asked Herminone in a stuck-up tone. Soon after the fifth year boy's left.  
  
"Wait until I tell mum Ginny, your only a third year and your talking to fifth years, you know there only after one thing." started Ron trying to be the over-protective older brother. "Oh fuck off Ron!" Ginny said, "They were hot!" Ron looked at Ginny astounded and then at Hermione. "What have you been teaching my sister?" he asked, she could almost see steam pouring out id ears! "I didn't teach her anything, although she taught me a lot about YOU I didn't know.. Tell me Ron, about your fluffy Duffy!" she said giggling as she turned and walked with Ginny into the girl's dorms. "Fluffy Duffy?" asked Harry who was also giggling. "Shut up Harry!" said Ron, who was bright red from embarrassment. 


End file.
